No Heart:No Soul
by maaaaaybeYOU
Summary: The Heartless are back w an even stronger enemy than Ansem to back them up! Riku, Sora, and Kairi are once again separated and need to find each other...before the heartless find them. (Rating will change later!) Plz R&R!


A/N: all authors' notes will be before or after the fanfic ok. Kool. Well anyways, this will be my second KH fanfic. My other one sucked and I admit that. I hope this one is better written. I deleted the other one. In addition, over all, please review EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! (*Ahem*) When I start the second chapter, it will only state what chapter it is because I don't think I need the title on every single chapter! Plus the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own KH. I own the three characters in this fic, but that's it.  
  
No Heart: No Soul  
Chapter 1: Separation Anxiety  
By: Silver_Eternal_Flame  
  
"Sora? Kairi?"  
  
A pair of green eyes scanned the battlefield.  
  
It was two years after defeating Ansem and the Heartless. King Mickey still was not found. Donald and Goofy had vowed to find their beloved King and bring him back. Then the heartless came back and started to attack Disney Castle with or without the occupants. They wanted to be powerful, and to top it all off they need the key blade. Thus, earned Sora a new epic adventure to embark on. He was to defeat the newly returned Heartless. This time, he planned to bring back King Mickey.  
  
Riku gulped to rid his throat of the creamy taste that lay in his throat. It felt scratchy and bugged him to no end. He wanted to scratch his itchy and dry throat, but with the Heartless attacking him and the giant sword in his hand, it was, oh, impossible to do. The creamy taste was starting to taste rotten lying in his throat. That taste always came when he felt a fear of impending doom upon him or his friends. 'I wish that taste would go away! I finally escape from behind the door of darkness and THIS is my welcome? Jeez, what a lousy welcome!' The heartless were multiplying with each second and getting stronger by the litter. "OI! Where are you, Sora! Kairi too!" Riku began once again to kill the Heartless that attacked him.  
  
Riku Cared sufficiently for the younger redhead, Kairi. Two years ago before Riku had sealed himself behind the door of darkness, Kairi's true feelings were revealed. Riku was left heartbroken behind the heavy door. However, his feelings for the redhead soon simmered down to a 'brother/sister' like relationship. He finally had convinced himself not to love Kairi anymore than a friend.  
  
All Riku wanted to know now was where Sora and Kairi were.  
  
The heartless had long ago learned how to fuse together. The giant form came crashing down on the silver haired lad. Just when he thought he was going to die, the mutated Heartless was butchered across the stomach line.  
  
A smile crept upon Riku's blood covered face. He knew who had just saved him from a humiliating defeat. It was the Sora, the brown haired baka, and Kairi, the airhead. The two smiled back, but their smiles were wiped off soon enough.  
  
Riku groaned as the pain shot up into his head. His eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground. He could hear his two companions screaming and asking him if he was all right. Riku wanted to respond but the pain in his head was too much to bear. Therefore, he fainted.  
  
Kairi ran to her fallen friends side to assist him back to his feet if he could. Kairi did not realize the giant Black Hand aiming for her. Sora yelled and raced to Kairi's side, only to be hit along with Riku and Kairi into the air. The giant Heartless hit them again, sending them reeling to different worlds, away from their home in Destiny Islands.  
  
~*~  
  
Riku could feel himself flying through space over the many different worlds below him. He felt Sora's presence to his right and Kairi's presence to his left. In a mere four seconds, Riku had fainted, yet again, from exhaustion. The air current sped up, pulling Sora west, Kairi east, and Riku north. The worlds they would be in, several known to them, several known to monkeys, would shock them and the people they would meet would help them along their lonely journey.  
  
^^^^&&&&^^^^  
  
I know, I know. Short. However, I promise the second chapter will be MUCH longer. Plus, it will have a little bit more humor in it. The chapter typed up before your very eyes are only two pages front and back. I hope you enjoy this fic and review!!!!! I need 15 reviews to continue! I'm thinking of changing my name to my Origin RPG name "KokueiBlade". What'cha think?  
  
Silver_Eternal_Flame 


End file.
